


Snapshot

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: An old picture sits, forgotten, showing a time that has long since passed.Shimada family feels drabble, fluffy edition. CW for some mentioned past homophobia.





	Snapshot

The picture was dusty, faded, as though it had been placed down and never picked up again. In it two young men, barely more than boys, stood in front of a looming figure. Features spoke of shared genes, but there wasn’t anything like family between the three serious faces. Beside each of the boys was a girl their own age, looking awkwardly pained, dressed in traditional clothing compared to the Western suits of the boys and man.

A callused hand picks up the frame. “Father paid those girls to pose with us,” Hanzo said, looking closer. “He wanted to capture the image of a strong family, one that would continue on.”

Genji laughed, looking over his brother’s shoulder. “But he wouldn’t let them keep the dresses. As I recall, I think you made use of them later.”

Hanzo snorts. “He should have given them away. Maybe it would have let him ignore the reality of his sons just a little longer.”

“He couldn’t be generous even to save himself,” Genji shakes his head, taking the photo. “You got into a drag show in that dress, did you not? I remember the tabloids having a field day.”

“I will not talk of my torrid youth!” Hanzo tries to frown, but it doesn’t work with his eyes full of mischief. “I have been made an honest man now.”

Genji chuckles, looking at the picture. “What should we do with this? It feels wrong to get rid of it.”

“Even though Father photoshopped your hair?” Hanzo pokes at the glass cover, leaving a smug in the dust, revealing the unhappy young Genji. “I hardly know it’s you.”

“Yeah, but we almost look like brothers, bound in a cause of equal dislike,” Genji said. “At least we have a better cause going for us now…” Before a silence can settle he adds “I can’t believe he got you in a suit and that is not the part he had to alter.”

Hanzo takes the picture back and replaces it. “It can stay.” He takes a different frame out a box on a nearby table. He uses a cloth to dust the mantel before placing this new picture. Both Genji and Hanzo look at it for a long moment, smiles growing soft.

“Perfect,” Genji declares. “Now, you promised me that we could do some training.”

“Fine, fine, let’s go have you kick your old brother’s ass,” Hanzo gives the new image one more look before turning. 

The two brothers leave the room, noon sun pouring in. It dances across the dark wood of the frame, a date carefully carved in the top. In it is a holoimage, the two brothers once more there but with no looming darkness. This picture was only taken a few weeks previously. 

Hanzo has a hand resting on Jesse McCree’s hip, a McCree dressed to the nines in a dark suit. He still wears his hat, and a little vail has been added to it. Hanzo is dressed in much of his usual attire, but in a crisp white and gold fabric. McCree seems to be murmuring something, and both are sharing soft, blissful smiles, eyes only for each other. To the couple’s right stands Hanzo’s best man, Genji in a suit of his own. Genji has both his arms around Lúcio, who is wearing a suit the same color as Genji’s bright green hair. They seem to be sharing their own moment, Lúcio’s feet lifting off the ground, faces bright with laughter. 

The frame and picture blocks that only other family portrait. A new start, a real family, is never too late to find.


End file.
